Internet-Cyber Amor
by MiriAnzu
Summary: Fic para la Korrasami Week 2015 Día 3:Amigas/Novias de Internet (AU) Un alternative Universe: Korra esta enamorada de Asami Sato, pero nunca sera correspondida, así que decide olvidarla despues de conocer a una misteriosa chica en internet


**Cyber Amor**

Korra era una estudiante bastante tímida, en especial cuando de Asami Sato, la chica más popular, inteligente y linda de toda la Universidad; se trataba. En su tiempo como estudiante nunca había podido hablar con ella, pero la tenía hipnotizada con sus encantos. Podría decirse que Korra estaba enamorada de ella, pero por esa timidez nunca se le podía acercar.

Bolin, el mejor amigo de Korra, a diario la animaba a hablarle, pero ella siempre escapaba en el momento que el chico le hacía la sugerencia. Para el muchacho era fácil hablar con Asami, ella era amiga de Mako, el hermano mayor de Bolin; así que se conocían bien.

"Korra, no puedes escapar por siempre. Algún día deberás enfrentarte a ella y confesarle lo que sientes"

"No. No es cierto, ella ni sabe que existo ¿Cómo esperas que me corresponda?" La chica le respondía molesta a su mejor amigo.

"En eso tienes razón, pero vamos, si hablas con ella y se conocen tal vez descubras que se gustan o algo así"

"No, Bolin, dejémoslo así. Tengo que ir a mi habitación a terminar un reporte. Hablamos mañana ¿Va?" Se despedía la chica de su amigo de ojos verde, que solo la veía alejarse.

"Está bien. Nos vemos"

Korra ingresaba a su habitación, lugar que compartía con una chica de ojos verde llamada Opal BeiFong, unas de las chicas más geniales que conocía, y que además estaba enamorada en secreto del joven Bolin.

"Hola, Opal ¿Vas de salida?" Le preguntaba Korra después de ver a la chica terminar de arreglarse.

"Sí, hoy es esta súper fiesta de mi club y me invitaron ¿Quieres venir? Puedo fingir que eres mi novia" Reía Opal mientras terminaba de arreglar su maquillaje.

"No, gracias. Tengo un reporte que terminar y tal vez después vea algún video por internet o algo así"

"Bueno, si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame. Adiós" Y así Opal salía de la habitación dejando sola a su compañera, quien solo sonreía y tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

Un par de horas pasaban y Korra terminaba de escribir su fabuloso reporte acerca de la historia de la abogacía, ella soñaba con ser Abogada para ayudar y defender a los inocentes "He terminado, entrare a internet, necesito relajarme un poco" Y con esto la hermosa joven de ojos azules comenzaba a entrar a diferentes páginas con videos, algunos artículos interesantes sobre Animes o mangas[1], algunas recomendaciones de videojuegos o trucos para su nuevo juego Mario Maker[2].

Pero a cada segundo Korra se comenzaba a aburrir de su Facebook[3] o de lo que leía en algunas páginas, hasta que algo llamaba su atención, en una de las paginas había un anuncio acerca de un fabuloso chat para conocer personas nuevas, amigos o pareja, de todo, que se encontraran en Ciudad Republica, claro está. Korra no era realmente fan de ese tipo de páginas, pero estaba realmente a punto de abrir un diccionario y leer todas las palabras de tan aburrida que se encontraba en ese momento.

Era una página sencilla donde debía registrar un nombre de usuario, una foto opcional, entrar y comenzar a charlar con algún otro usuario, "¿Qué nombre podría usar?" Se preguntaba a sí misma la chica pensando en cientos de nombres, hasta que la iluminación llegaba a ella "Avatar K. El nombre perfecto ¿Debería usar una foto? No quisiera que un montón de locos supieran quien soy. Mejor no le pondré foto" La chica terminaba de registrarse, y unos segundos después una invitación aparecía "Ingeniera S. quiere charlar conmigo ¿Por qué no? Le daré una oportunidad" Comenzaba a escribir Korra.

 _Avatar K: Hola._

 _Ingeniera S: Hola. Mucho Gusto en conocerte ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Avatar K: Muy bien, gracias ¿Tú?_

 _Ingeniera S: Algo estresada, pero muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Veo que no tienes foto ¿Por qué?_

 _Avatar K: Me da miedo que un montón de maniacos sepan como soy y me busquen, es el problema de ser una chica tan linda hahaha ¿Y tú porque no tienes foto?_

 _Ingeniera S: Por la misma razón que tú. Cuéntame algo sobre ti._

 _Avatar K: Bueno, estoy estudiando leyes actualmente, me gustan los deportes, los videojuegos, anime, manga, y hasta algunos cartoons ¿Has visto Steven Universe[3]? Es hilarante y a la vez tiene tanto sentimiento[4] y tocar la guitarra. Y detesto ser tan tímida, nunca puedo hablar con la chica que me gusta por eso. Ahora tú._

 _Ingeniera S: Yo estudio una ingeniería mecánica, me gusta inventar cosas, leer, escuchar música, cantar, bueno trato de cantar parece que estuvieran matando a un perro-oso polar con una motosierra mientras una gata está dando a luz. Odio a los mentirosos, mi última relación terminó mal porque mi ex me engaño con otra chica._

 _Avatar K: Que tarado debió ser, supongo que debes ser una chica muy linda._

 _Ingeniera S: Te equivocas, soy una chica normal como las demás en ese aspecto, no soy muy linda._

Las horas pasaron, Korra y su nueva amiga charlaban sin parar sobre cualquier tema, como su comida favorita, película favorita, y vaya que ambas tenía gustos muy similares hasta parecían almas gemelas en tantas similitudes, por lo que disfrutaban más de una charla amena y nada aburrida. Pero debido a la hora ambas necesitaban dormir para el día siguiente.

 _Avatar K: Necesito ir a dormir, mañana entregare un reporte muy importante. Pero podemos charlar en la noche, claro solo si tú quieres._

 _Ingenieras: Yo encantada. Nos leemos hasta mañana. Mucha suerte con tu reporte ;)_

Korra apagaba su computadora y se recostaba en su cama, la joven quería dormir, pero estas últimas horas habían sido las más relajantes de su vida, y esta chica parecía realmente fascinante, a pesar de estar en algún otro lugar a la sureña le había agradado bastante y esperaba conocerla algún día cercano. Opal entraba a su hogar, algo cansada por la fiesta, mientras su amiga solo la observaba.

"Aun sigues despierta, es extraño en ti ¿Acaso me estabas esperando? Que linda, por eso te amo tanto" La chica reía viendo a Korra cuya mirada se encontraba perdida en el horizonte "¿Qué te pasa?" Con estas acciones confundía bastante a Opal.

"Opal, hoy por internet conocí a una chica muy genial. Somos muy parecidas en todos los aspectos, somos almas gemelas yo lo sé. Incluso ella podría hacerme olvidar a Asami Sato"

"No sé, Korra. No conoces a esta chica, tal vez es un hombre o alguien peligroso" Opal se preocupaba por lo que Korra le decía, estaba cegada por esta misteriosa chica.

"No, yo confió en ella. Sé que no me lastimaría nunca" Pero su amiga estaba realmente segura de lo que hacía y a la joven Bei Fong no le quedaba otra más que confiar.

"Está bien, ojala que así sea. Lo de Asami y tú nunca pasara. Y yo solo quiero que seas feliz" La joven de ojos verdes abrazaba a Korra y luego subía a su cama donde al tocar la almohada caía en brazos de Morfeo.

Por su parte la chica de ojos azules continuaba pensando en esta chica, con ella no era la tímida Korra, ni aburrida, ni geek, ni friki, ni ninguna de esas cosas que la gente le decía. Solo era Korra, la verdadera Korra, y muy dentro de ella esperaba que Ingeniera S no pensara ninguna de estas cosas.

Estas nuevas ideas invadían la mente de Korra, hasta caer rendida por el sueño.

-A la mañana siguiente-

Korra salía de sus clases, para ser interceptada por Bolin y Opal.

"Korra, Opal ya me contó lo de tu amiga de internet. Me preocupa un poco que te puedan lastimar, pero dice que tú estás segura de todo esto. Así que te ayudare en lo que este en mi poder, sobre todo si con esto olvidas lo imposible"

Y como si del demonio hablasen, Asami Sato pasaba junto a ellos rodeada de varios chicos y chicas que trataban de conquistar a Asami o de hacerse sus amigos, ya fuera por su popularidad o por pura conveniencia. Korra veía a Asami, y sentía raro el corazón, como si la conociera no solo de vista, pero no entendía que ocurría.

"Y allá va. Rodeada de todos esos idiotas. Hasta los chicos de mi club quieren andar con ella, pero ninguno tiene oportunidad" Opal comentaba mientras caminaba junto con sus amigos "Creo que haces lo correcto tratando de olvidarla"

Durante sus clases Korra estudiaba como siempre, pero en los momentos que la clase se ponía aburrida, o se hablaba de un tema que ella ya sabía, incluso cuando hacían algún ejercicio que la joven terminaba rápido; los pensamientos acerca de su amiga de Internet la invadían, en verdad quería charlar con ella y pasar un buen rato, un momento de relajación.

Hasta que por fin era la hora, Korra se conectaba a la página y buscaba a Ingeniera S, que estaba conectada en ese momento, así que la sureña aprovechó para saludar primero.

 _Avatar K: Hola ¿Cómo estas el día de hoy?_

 _Ingeniera S: Hola, muy bien, termine mis tareas y estoy descansando ¿Y tú?_

 _Avatar K: Yo no tengo tareas para el lunes, así que estoy muy relajada._

 _Ingeniera S: Me alegra leer eso. Hoy me quede pensando, me agradas mucho ¿Te gustaría que nos conociéramos este domingo?_

 _Avatar K: Eso me encantaría ¿Pero no crees que es muy pronto? Solo hemos conversado 2 días_

 _Ingeniera S: Sé que es así, pero siento una conexión muy fuerte contigo. Tal vez podamos volvernos con el tiempo algo más que amigas u/u_

Al leer este comentario las mejillas de Korra se sonrojaban mucho, esta chica iba en serio, y bueno a Korra no le era indiferente esa conexión que le comentaban, ella también la sentía, y esa horrible necesidad de hablar con la chica y conocerla la seguía invadiendo a cada minuto.

 _Avatar K: Esta bien. El domingo es perfecto ¿En dónde?_

 _Ingeniera S: El la fuente que se encuentra en el parque de la ciudad. A las 9 de la mañana. Para reconocernos yo llevare un moño rojo atado en el brazo izquierdo y unos gogles verdes en la cabeza ¿Y tú?_

 _Avatar K: Yo llevare descubierto mi tatuaje de la tribu agua y además llevare mi chaleco azul, tiene el símbolo de Raava en la espalda, es inconfundible._

 _Ingeniera S: Muy bien. Entonces es una cita. Debo dejarte por ahora, mi compañera de cuarto necesita la computadora. Hasta el domingo, muchos besos y abrazos._

Tras esto, la joven del otro lado de la pantalla se desconectaba, dejando a Korra ansiosa, ya quería que fuera domingo para conocer a la chica del internet, una chica que podría cautivarla más que Asami Sato.

"Opal, el domingo la conoceré" Korra le informaba a su compañera sobre lo que ocurriría.

"¿A la misteriosa chica del chat? Eso está intenso, pero te deseo toda la suerte" Sonreía la joven Bei Fong, y se despedía de Korra que salía rápido a informarle a Bolin lo ocurrido. Pero lo que ella no había visto era que la joven Bei Fong tomaba su celular y se adelantaba para informarle al chico de ojos verdes "Bolin, aquí Opal. Korra va en camino para contarte que el domingo va a conocer a su misteriosa dama de internet, hazte el sorprendido, y además ese día tendremos que seguirla, para estar seguros que nada malo le ocurrirá"

"Está bien" Un toquido en la puerta interrumpía la llamada "Es ella. Debo colgar. Adiós" Susurraba el muchacho para que su amiga no lo escuchara. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación se encontraba con 2 ojos azules "¿Korra? ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde hogar?"

"Bolin, el domingo conoceré a Ingeniera S ¿No es eso lo mejor del mundo?"

"Claro, es fabuloso. Increíble, yo te ayudare como pueda a que todo salga bien"

"No es necesario, solo quería decírtelo, estoy muy feliz. Estoy segura que algo fabuloso surgirá de todo esto"

Korra abrazaba a Bolin, el joven se sentía mal de espiarla, pero esta fabulosa chica que lo abrazaba era la más asombrosa del mundo, y no podía darse el lujo de permitir que algo malo le pasara.

-El domingo-

Korra se encontraba en el parque de Ciudad Republica, había muchas personas cerca de la fuente, casi todas eran parejas, o familias que iban a relajarse. Pero no se veía a ninguna chica en solitario, y no era tarde ni muy temprano, faltaban 10 minutos a las 9.

Pero lo que Korra tampoco veía eran a los 2 jóvenes ocultos en las hierbas, vigilándola "Opal ¿Estas segura que Korra no nos encontrara?" Preguntaba Bolin algo nervioso.

"Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Desde aquí podremos ver quien es esta misteriosa chica y asegurarnos que no lastimara a nuestra Korrita"

Por fin daban las 9 AM y Korra seguía sin ver a nadie, tal vez la chica la había plantado, tal vez todo era solo un juego para reírse de ella, pero entonces al mirar de frente una chica hermosa se acercaba: su cabello negro y largo era hermoso, sus ojos eran de un color verde único, su piel era blanca como la nieve, era alta, y era….Asami Sato, el sueño imposible de Korra ¿Qué estaba haciendo eso? Era la pregunta que cruzaba la mente de Korra, hasta que al mirar a su brazo izquierdo vio un moño rojo, y en su cabeza unos gogles de color verde. No lo podía creer, la chica de internet era Asami Sato.

La joven Sato caminaba por el parque hasta que a lo lejos divisó a esta chica que ella reconocía de su escuela, siempre que la encontraba trataba de hablar con ella, pero eso esos arrogantes chicos nunca la dejaban acercarse para saludar ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Pero al igual que Korra lo había notado, Asami veía un tatuaje en el brazo de la chica, era de la tribu agua, y un chaleco azul, solo necesitaba ver su espalda, pero todo apuntaba que esta chica, la de su escuela y la del internet eran la misma persona.

"Hola ¿Eres tú Avatar K?" Preguntaba Asami sin vacilar ni un poquito y observando al mismo tiempo la espalda, confirmando lo que pensaba si era ella.

"Sí ¿Ingeniera S?"

"Así es" Sonreía Asami.

Mientras tanto en las hierbas…

"Oh por Raava, Asami es la amiga de Korra" Bolin estaba con la boca abierta, que pequeño era el mundo, la chica de los sueños de Korra era la misma del internet.

"No lo creo. El sueño de Korra se volvió realidad" Opal secundaba a su amor platónico "Así no tenemos que preocuparnos más" Se relajaba la chica, y sin querer rozaba con su mano la de Bolin, haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran y sus miradas se cruzaran.

Volviendo con Korra y Asami…

"No puedo creerlo. Todo este tiempo fuiste tú. Pero ¿Cómo? Tú tienes muchos amigos y puedes tener al chico o chica que quieras ¿Por qué entraste a esa página?"

"Esos no son mis amigos, solo personas que quieren engancharse a mí por mi inteligencia o mi dinero, mi único amigo de verdad es Mako, pero siempre está ocupado. Por eso entre a la página, la verdad me sentía muy sola, y no sé porque razón pero en cuanto vi tu nombre de usuario me entraron esas ganas de charlar contigo. Y conforme charlábamos más me sentí conectada a ti" Una entusiasmada Asami le contaba todo a Korra.

"Lo mismo me pasó a mí. Pero si te soy honesta, al principio quería hablar contigo para olvidarte" Se sonrojaba Korra por admitir esto.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"La verdad es que desde que entre a esta Universidad me enamoré de ti, pero soy muy tímida y tú eres como una diosa que nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo"

"Pero si me he fijado en ti. Siempre que te veía quería saludarte, pero esos tontos que me siguen nunca me dieron oportunidad de hablar contigo. Desde el primer momento que te vi sentí que me gustas mucho. Pero claro que no te fijarías en alguien como yo, rodeada de todos esos payasos, o eso creía yo hasta el día de hoy" En los labios de Asami se formaba una sonrisa "No sé tu nombre real"

"Soy Korra. Me llamo Korra"

"Es un bonito nombre. No mentía con lo de que me agradas mucho y que podemos ser algo más" Asami tomaba la mano de Korra y entrelazaba sus dedos, para después besar la comisura de los labios de la chica menor "Si tú me das una oportunidad, claro"

"Las que quieras" Una apenada Korra se sonrojaba y reía como tonta, hasta que el ruido de la hierba moviéndose interrumpía el momento de las tórtolas.

Al acercarse Korra movía estas plantas para ver algo que sus ojos no querían ver: Opal y Bolin besándose apasionadamente tras la ornamenta "¿Bolin?" Asami preguntaba confundida.

"Korra, Asami. Que gusto encontrarlas aquí. Opal y yo solo vinimos a caminar y conocernos más y todo eso" Bolin se arreglaba, necesita mostrar compostura al igual que Opal.

"Ya veo que se conocieron más" Levantaba una ceja Korra seguida de una risita picara.

"¿Ustedes que haces aquí?" Fingía Opal para que no descubrieran su plan.

"Tenemos una cita" Le respondía su compañera de habitación mirando dulcemente a Asami, quien le sonreía dulcemente.

Un mes después de esto: Bolin y Opal iniciaron una relación como novios, lo cual era obvio, ya que Korra sabía que a Bolin también le gustaba Opal, pero nunca dijo nada para su diversión personal.

Pero no solo ellos iniciaron su relación, Korra y Asami también, sorprendiendo a muchas personas en la Universidad, pero sobre todo a las mismas chicas, que no creían que este hermoso amor surgió en internet, y creció hasta volveré el más puro de todos.

 **Notas del Autor:**

-Ojala les guste el fic, esta apresurado, pero no quería aburrirlos tanto.

-Este fic es por el tercer día de la Korrasami week 2015.

[1] Si, para esto me inspire en mí.

[2] Ya sé. Tengo problemas con ese juego

[3] La historia de mi vida

[4] Niéguenme que Steven Universe es así.

-Muchas gracias por tomarse su valioso tiempo para leerme.

-Dejen reviews y follows. Y si planean dejar criticas destructivas, ahórrense su comentario.

Gracias a todos.


End file.
